A. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to a male exercise device.
B. Prior Art
As is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,330 (1997) to De Monbrun et ual, entitled Male Exercise Device and Method, a form of exercise, known as Kegel exercise, was developed by a Dr. Arnold Kegel as a way of helping women regain control of urination after child birth. Such exercises are effective in restoring muscle tone in the perinea area and, in particular, the pubococcygeus muscle. However, many of those who practice the Kegel exercises regularly reported an increase in sensation during intercourse as well as an increase in general sensitivity. See Kegel, A., “Sexual Functions of the Pubococcygeus Muscle.” Western Journal of Surgery, Vol. 60, pp 521-524 (1952).
In recent years, Kegel exercises have been adapted for males with similar results. Therein, the portion of the penis which extends internally into the male pelvic cavity is surrounded by an extensive network of muscles, the most important of which is the pubococcygeus muscle. In most men, these muscles are quite weak, and strengthening of these muscles may be achieved by performing Kegel exercises. This has resulted in reports of male benefits including stronger and more pleasurable orgasms, better ejaculatory control, and increased pelvic sensation during sexual arousal. See, for example, Crooks and Baur, Our Sexuality, 4.sup.th Ed. (1990) The Benjamin/Cummings Publishing Company and Zilbergeld, Male Sexuality, 1978, Little, Brown & Company.
A suggested Kegel exercise program was outlined in Cooks and Bauer above, at Page 160. This program involves the performing of a series of so-called “short Kegels,” i.e., holding a contraction of each Kegel, wherein the number of such short Kegels is gradually increased until one can comfortably perform several dozen at a time, twice daily. Thereafter, “long Kegels” are practiced by holding each contraction for a count of three. Eventually, short and long Kegels in each daily exercise routine are combined, and done twice daily. A male may locate the pubococcygeus muscle by squeezing his pelvic muscle during urination to stop the flow of urine several times. The muscles which are squeezed to accomplish this are the ones which are then used to perform the Kegel exercises. If the correct male Kegel exercise is performed while not urinating, the penis will move slightly upward. Kegel exercises done with a penile erection will cause the penis to move up and down.
The prior art, as reflected in De Monbrun above, is directed to a particular exercise device and method of use thereof, intended to further the historic purpose of male Kegel exercises, that is, stronger and more pleasurable orgasms, better ejaculatory control, and increased pelvic sensation. Said art however does not seek to necessarily strengthen or enlarge the penis.
For many who undertake the time and inconvenience of Kegel exercises, the within invention confers additional benefits if an appropriate exercise device is employed upon the penis during the performance of Kegel and related exercises. Further, traditional Kegel exercises, inclusive of that method taught by said prior art to De Monbrun, are generally directed to males suffering from a weakness in the pubococcygeus muscle which consequently reduces or diminishes some aspect of sexual function. In distinction, the present system has been specifically developed for use by the healthy adult male wishing to strengthen and/or enlarge his penis.